


Rejection

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gwen Bashing, I should not post when i'm tired and sleep deprived, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Probably should be in One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: Five times Gwen comes back to the hub for Jack and one time she doesn't.





	

Four times Gwen comes back to the hub for Jack and one time she doesn't.

 

There was no denying the chemistry between her and the captain. It radiated off both of their bodies for all to see. Gwen basked in the adoration and sexual tension between her and Jack. Yes she had Rhys but compared to Jack.....no Gwen was pretty sure she was in love and just waiting for Jack to make the next move. She had kissed him after all, a chaste one, signaling her interest. He returned it but the look on his face...Gwen could not understand, it was almost like sorrow. Sure maybe the timing was off they had just found another dead body because of her carelessness. But the moment....and Gwen was not one to let a moment pass. They had chemistry and passion she knew in her heart of hearts her and Jack were meant to be together.

 

The first time:

Gwen had held Jack back to talk to the leader of the cannibals despite the deplorable condition of her traumatized teammates. She was sure her tenacity and bravery for wanting to interrogate the leader despite the gunshot wound on her side would prove to Jack she was special and deserved a place in his heart and bed. After the uncomfortable ride home the battered team returned to the hub. Jack had told them all to go home take the following day off. Ianto was in the med bay with Owen getting his second checkup, while Tosh looked at her computer crestfallen. Jack gently rubbed the Asian woman's shoulder and asked if she wanted a ride home or just to talk. Tosh squared her shoulder gave Jack a half-hearted smile and said she would be fine. Jack squeezed her shoulder and said to call if she needed anything. Jack then went over to Gwen who was at her desk waiting, waiting for the others to leave so she could talk to Jack. Jack gently prompted her to go home to Rhys. Gwen smiled but could not deny the disappointment that coursed through her.

An hour later the cog door rolled back, Gwen showered and changed into fresh tee shirt and black yoga pants limped into the hub. Her heart was pounding, this was it, she was sure Jack would welcome her back with open arms. Her eyes went wide as she saw Jack coming up from the lower levels, wearing only a pair of lose track black track pants riding low on his narrow hips, emphasizing broad muscular tan shoulders and washboard stomach. The low lighting of the hub played across the angles and planes of Jack's chest.

Jack had his Webley raised, then lowered the gun slowly.

"Gwen?"

"I couldn't sleep" She replied rather breathlessly. Jack had moved into her personal space then paused. Gwen looked up at him wide eyed, her lips parted. Then Jack stepped back. Jack was not under any misapprehension of why the Welshwoman came back to the hub, came back to him. He would admit he was tempted, but wasn’t he always tempted. Jack would be the first to admit he wanted to fuck her, he loved that she was fiery, and sexy, but there was more to Gwen, something dark and malicious, they were more alike than Jack cared for.

"Go home," he said softly this time with an arm around her shoulders guiding her to the door. She could feel the heat off of his body. She turned to protest hen Jack froze and tilted his head.

"Good night Gwen." Jack said as he sprinted back towards the stairs towards the lower levels.

Gwen watched him disappear and then her curiosity getting the better of her followed.

She tip toed down the stairs seeing a light though the door and soft murmurings. She peered around the corner seeing a very sparse bedroom with a single bed, small fireplace a relic from the Victorian days casting flickering shadows on the walls, a night stand with a small dark lamp. Jack was sitting on the bed soothing a battered and bruised Ianto who was shifting and whimpering in pain. Jack stroked Ianto's brow and spoke in a language Gwen did not understand. She watched as Jack comforted the younger man, making sure the sedated man did not remove his IV. When Ianto had settled back down Jack slowly crawled into bed settling the young man closer to him and wrapping his arms around the blue and black torso and placing gentle kisses on Ianto’s furrowed brow.

Gwen left frustrated that Ianto was receiving the attention and comfort she should have been receiving. Later she would blame that moment for leading her into her affair with Owen.

Second Time:

Suzie was dead riddled with bullets and presently being reinterned in the morgue. Gwen’s head was healed and Owen had cleared her to go home. Jack had told Gwen personally to go home that they would talk the following day. Gwen went home quietly and without fanfare.

Later in the evening Jack was just about to head out of the hub to the lower levels. Ianto was finishing up the paperwork, Jack had planned on heading down momentary and talking to Ianto, who was flirting more and more with him and wondered what would happen now that everyone was out of the hub.

Jack was just leaving his office when the cog door alarmed and rolled back to reveal Gwen

 “Hello?” Gwen came in tentatively. Jack looked at Gwen trying to look contrite and failing.

“I told you to go home Gwen, that we would talk tomorrow.” Jack liked Gwen’s fresh aspect but her maverick attitude almost got herself killed. Jack had noticed that more and more Gwen was disobeying orders, and arguing more with his decisions.

“Jack, I just wanted to say how sorry I am.” Gwen had moved in close and placed a hand on Jacks arm.

Jack took a deep breath, he could smell Gwen’s arousal and knew why she had come back to the hub.

Jack stepped back and crossed his arms across his chest.

“go home Gwen and we will talk tomorrow.”

“I could stay here, with you.” Gwen says stepping closer.

“No you can’t Gwen.” Jack says a hard edge coming into his voice. He was disappointed in Gwen. He wanted her to be better and show a different aspect, but he is realizing she is as flawed as the rest of his team. Her naivety and compulsion to always be right is endangering herself and the team. Jack knew if he didn’t reign her in she would be harder to deal with as time goes by and perhaps cause more permanent injuries.

“But Jack.” Gwen pleaded she was determined to stay, she wanted Jack, desperately and wasn’t sure why he kept turning her down, not talking the opportunity she was presenting.

“Home Gwen! And stay there. You are suspended for two weeks without pay.” Jack said. “And further more you will be spending another two weeks on hub duty, with no field work.”

“Jack that isn’t fair!” Gwen pleaded her eyes filling with tears. Two weeks without her Jack.

“Gwen you disobeyed my orders and almost got yourself killed. Either learn to listen to my orders or next time you won’t be so lucky. You are lucky to be alive, think about that! Now go! And I will see you in two weeks.” Jack turned and headed for the stairs to the lower level.

Frustrated Gwen followed Jack determined to argue her point.

Gwen went down the lower levels wondering where Jack had went when she could voices.

“Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch.” Ianto said. Gwen wanted to snort. What kind of line was that.

“I can think of a few.” Came the flirtatious voice of Jack.

“There is quiet a list.” Ianto said shyly.

Gwen made to interrupt when she saw Jack take the stopwatch from Ianto, a faint click could be heard then Jack pulled Ianto into an impassioned kiss. Gwen left frustrated.

When she returned two weeks later she noticed Jack’s demure towards Ianto had changed, little touches and smiles were cast between the two men.

Third Time:

Gwen had sped out of the hub, flush with victory her words still echoing, “You all think it is cold and lonely, but I have him!...I wouldn’t know any different!”

“I would!” Jack had shouted back.

Once again she had challenged him and _won!_  Gwen left with Rhys, she had it all. Rhys would know about Torchwood her job no more lies. And now she knew Jack wanted her, couldn’t live without her, she had him right where she wanted both men.

Gwen waited until Rhys had taken the painkiller for his shoulder and fell asleep. She would go back to the hub and see Jack, talk to him and make him see sense. He had just admitted in front of the whole team that Jack loved her, wanted her and could not be without her. She was determined that Jack would be hers without giving up the home comfort that Rhys provided. Besides had she not proven time and time again she could have her cake and eat it too, Owen wasn’t the first affair she has had. Now after months of dancing around each other her and Jack would come together and she didn’t care who knew. The team could just deal with it. She loved Jack and was not about to hide the fact.

Gwen decided to come through the garage so the alarm did not detract the dramatic entrance she was planning. This time nothing was going to detour Gwen from what she wanted.

Gwen entered the hub, noticing the subdued lighting signaling Jack had shut the hub down. She went to his office first and was surprised to find it empty. She even peeked down the manhole cover and softly said ‘hello,’ but nothing.

Confused as where Jack could be she went over to her computer and put a trace on Jack’s phone. For some reason he was in the archives. Squaring her shoulders and adjusting her breasts Gwen made for the lower levels.

Quietly she crept down the stairs, Jack was in the alcove where Ianto had his desk. She thought herself lucky that he wasn’t further in the archives or else she would have never found him.

Gwen tiled her heard, she could hear faint music and voices. Gwen took a breath and turned the corner.

Gwen stopped suddenly. Ianto back was to her and Jack. His hands clenched by his side was arguing.

She could hear Jack shouting, “It’s not like that! I love you. You didn’t think I noticed a gun being pointed at your head! Or that bastard pulled the trigger! The only reason you are standing in front of me because a gun was out of bullets! You really think that I didn’t notice or care?” Jack voice faltered on that last note then softened.

 “I die inside every time I have to send you out on a rift call, knowing you might never come back. I would lock you up in our flat if I thought it would keep you safe. I live in constant terror that you are going to be taken from me. I want you desperately to leave Torchwood but I…I can’t lose you Ianto.”

Jack came forward and pulled Ianto into a hug, and glared at Gwen, mouthing the words, go away.

 Shocked she walks out of the hub to her car wondering when she had lost Jack.

Fourth time:

The wedding was a beautiful fiasco. The nostrovite captured, the alien removed from Gwen. Ianto asked Jack to dance.

Gwen watched her boy...no...husband sleeping. The marriage was consummated, they were legally man and wife, she should be blissfully happy, and anxious to start her honeymoon. They both decided not to stay at the B&B where they were married and head back to their flat, so they could leave for the airport in the morning.  So why was Gwen wide awake her thoughts centering around one man, Jack Harkness. She was so frustrated that Ianto had interrupter their dance. She was sure Jack was going to ask her something, maybe profess her love, demand she leave Rhys and run away with him.

She couldn't stand it any longer and crept out of bed and leaving the snoring Rhys to find the man she should have married.

 

Gwen parked her car in the garage not wanting the alarms to blare when she arrived in the hub. Gwen entered from the garage and immediately noticed not just the subdued lighting but she could hear soft music. _Jack must be in a nostalgia mood_ she thinks.

 

Gwen walks into the hub and froze. Wrapped in each other’s arms slowly dancing were Jack and Ianto.

Gwen pursed her lips and moved closer to interrupt thinking as Ianto interrupted her dance she would return the favor when she paused listening to their conversation.

 

"So where do you think we should get married?" Jack asked Ianto.

 

"What about that little B&B by the ocean where we celebrated our anniversary." Ianto responded tucking further into Jack. “Right on the beach, waves lapping behind us, a warm sunny day.”

 

"Oh Jones Ianto Jones aren’t we romantic." Jack kissed and nuzzled the head on his shoulder.

 

Jack turned the slowly, he had heard someone enter and hoped they had left. He wasn't surprised to see Gwen out of the corner of his eye. Ianto had not tensed so maybe he did not know Gwen was watching them.

"I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack said staring intently into Ianto's eyes.

"I love you too Jack." Ianto cupped Jack's face in his hands, their dance having moved to just swaying side by side.

 

Jack kissed Ianto, arms wrapped around each other, pulling each other close.

 

 _Anniversary....marriage. Is Jack going to marry Ianto? I can't believe it! I won't believe it!  He CAN’T Love Ianto...._ Gwen opened her mouth to speak but then closed it when she saw Jack kiss Ianto with such love and devotion.

 

Gwen had tears in her eyes, she had wanted Jack desperately, and hear he was professing his love for Ianto and talking about marriage.

 

Jack pulled back then moved slightly away from Ianto reaching into his pocket. Gwen gasped silently.

 

"On the Boeshane Peninsula its tradition to give your lover a toke of love. I know the earth tradition is a ring, but Ianto, will you wear this." Jack showed a silver chain link bracelet. Ianto held out his write as Jack fashioned the bracket onto his wrist. Jack smiled them pulled back his own cuff showing his identically bracelet.

 

Jack kissed Ianto once again with even more passion he turned and could see Gwen had witnessed a very private moment and giving the Welshwoman a basilisk stare and mouthed _go home._

Gwen turned and silently ran from the hub glancing once over her shoulder to see Jack undressing the Welshman.

Gwen returned from her honeymoon a week later. While she had settled for Rhys she constantly wondered about Jack. She was sitting at her desk showing Tosh photos from Paris when Ianto paused to deliver coffee to them. Gwen could not help but notice that he still wore the silver chain link bracelet that Jack had given him and felt her heart break.  Just then Jack had come by to peer over Tosh's shoulder at the photos and Gwen saw Jack also wore his bracelet.

 

 

The Last Time.

There is no hub to return too, it had been destroyed by the bomb planted inside Jack. Gwen was three months pregnant with, she thinks is Rhys baby but is not sure. She had asked to meet Jack after everything that had happened, Ianto’s death, the 456. She saw Jack broken and wanted more than anything to take her unrequited lover into her arms, to sooth and comfort him. She thinks now is the time for them, there is no more Torchwood, _no more Ianto_ , only her and Jack.

She finally tracks down Jack outside of Cardiff in a small cemetery, looking defeated and miserable. The night is approaching and the autumn chill is in the air.

“Jack?” She says to the figure kneeling on the wet ground in front of a small plaque. Jack stands and turns tear streaks visible on his checks.

She holds out her arms beckoning her lover. Jack steps back and shakes his head.

“I’m leaving.” Jack says.

“Stay for me Jack. We can be together.” Gwen pleads. “we can rebuild Torchwood, a new team, together you and I. Jack I love you.”

Anger and disappointment warred within Jack. He shook his head. “I’m leaving earth Gwen. I won’t be back.”

“Jack no!” Gwen shrieked but a bright light appeared and he was gone.

Gwen searched the heaven seeking a brief streak of light then looked down. Blinking back tears she sees the small plaque Jack was kneeling by, Ianto Harkness Jones, Beloved Husband  

 

 

 


End file.
